


Under the Pretense of Yearning

by antiquitea



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:19:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6523594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antiquitea/pseuds/antiquitea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian lifted his head and opened his eyes, raising his eyebrows and glancing down at Chris. He tangled his legs with the other man’s, hands and fingertips still moving in feather light touches along his back, attempting to move Chris off of him. However, the larger man seemed relatively keen to act as a blanket, his heated and damp skin just shy of driving Sebastian absolutely mad with want. Chris let out a “<i>hrumph</i>,” in protest, and grabbed Sebastian’s wrists, pinning them to his sides against the bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Pretense of Yearning

The hotel room was in a state that Chris felt badly about, and he made a mental note to leave a generous tip for whomever had the misfortune of cleaning it once they had left.

A small table in the corner, just shy of being in front of the window, looked fine until one inspected it closer to find one of its legs dangerously close to breaking entirely, a hairline fracture in it threatening to send it crashing to the floor at any moment. The shower curtain in the bathroom had been removed from some of its hooks, and hung limply half in the shower stall and half on the floor, tears in the fabric from when Sebastian had gripped it and pulled. The floor space was littered with clothing, towels, pillows that had been thrown from the bed, torn condom wrappers, and the remnants of dinner, which had ended up there when Chris had all but leapt across the table to grip Sebastian by the collar of his shirt, causing the other man to push what had remained of his meal onto the floor in favour of flipping Chris onto his back on the table and climbing on top of him. Despite the strict “no smoking” policy associated with rooms, Sebastian had smoked at least a pack’s worth of cigarettes, the smell lingering in the air along with the scent of sex.

Chris rocked into Sebastian’s body languidly with short, carefully measured thrusts, the previous hours that they had spent touching, teasing, and pleasuring one another having left him feeling blissfully exhausted. However, neither of them had been the least bit satiated, and there were no words spoken as Chris had rolled Sebastian over onto his stomach, spread his thighs apart and settled between his legs, preparing the other man slowly with his tongue, his cock twitching at the broken cries and ragged moans that Sebastian elicited. Beneath him, Sebastian lay sprawled on his front against the sheets, hand dangling off the edge of the bed, a smouldering cigarette held loosely between his index and middle fingers, soft moans escaping past his parted lips as Chris slowly filled him. Letting out a stilted breath, the air ripped from him as Sebastian smirked and purposely tightened around him – the _bastard_ – Chris placed his palms flat against the small of Sebastian’s back, the roughened pads of his fingertips scraping against the sweat-slicked flesh there, traveling slowly to his hips.

“ _Move_ ,” Sebastian demanded, his voice low and laden with lust, sounding hoarse from the shouting that he had done earlier when Chris had fucked him none too gently over the table in the corner of the room.

“You’re not in a position to be making such demands,” Chris said, raising an eyebrow, fingers pressed warm and tight against Sebastian’s hips, holding him in place and relatively pinned to the bed.

“The hell I’m _not_ ,” Sebastian said, craning his neck slightly so as to look over his shoulder at Chris. He brought his cigarette to his lips and took a long pull from it, moaning halfway through it. He shut his eyes and gasped, tendrils of smoke framing his face. There was a dull ache that permeated its way through the entirety of Sebastian’s body, though it primarily resided in his thighs and groin. He attempted to move his hips, just so, for an iota of friction, a shift of Chris inside of him, but to no avail. He whined, warm and leaking against the bed sheets, the head of his cock sliding ever so slightly against them. “Fucking _move_ , Christopher.”

Chris made a muffled noise as he pursed his lips together, drawing his hips back, pulling out almost entirely and lingering there for a moment, then rocking his hips forward and sliding his entire length into Sebastian with agonizing slowness. Sebastian’s eyes flew open and went wide, and he let out a keening cry, his free hand gripping, white knuckled, the sheets under him. “Yes,” Sebastian wheezed. “ _Yes_. Just – just like that.”

It was a pace that Chris hadn’t anticipated indulging in that particular moment, and wasn’t entirely certain he could comply with, when really he wanted to bury himself to the hilt, fuck Sebastian hard and fast, drinking in the loud and unrestrained shouts that he was prone to making. But this? This was a slice of heaven that he couldn’t recall having been afforded in the past. It wasn’t that Chris had a problem with a slower pace, it was simply that Sebastian was often the one who wanted nothing short of anything rough, hard, and fast. Chris recalled with vivid clarity the first time they had been together – pressed to a wall in his trailer between takes, barely undressed, and with Sebastian having to explain the bruise on his face from when Chris had fisted his hand in the other man’s hair, and accidently banged his cheek against the wall.

Now, spread out beneath him, puffing away at what remained of his cigarette, arching toward Chris’ hands, pushing back when he moved forward, Chris couldn’t recall having seen Sebastian look more perfect.

Chris’ hands moved from Sebastian’s hips, pressing against the mattress on either side of Sebastian’s shoulders. He leaned forward, covering Sebastian’s body with his own, swallowing thickly against the rising moan in his throat as his chest pressed flush against Sebastian’s back. The angle of his thrusts shifted, and Sebastian tipped his head back and moaned, almost hitting Chris in the face, but the other man was quick to move out of the way, Sebastian’s head resting against his shoulder instead.

His mouth pressed against Sebastian’s cheek, the day old stubble tingling against his lips. Chris raised his hand, pushing the damp hair that had fallen over Sebastian’s forehead back, his mouth traveling along the prominent jaw, teeth gently tugging and nipping at the skin intermittently. Sebastian took one last drag of his cigarette before reaching over to the bedside table and snubbing it out in the ashtray. With his newly freed hand, he covered one of Chris’, lacing their fingers together, Sebastian’s palm against Chris’ knuckles. Chris squeezed, and Sebastian hummed in approval.

Sebastian turned his head, capturing Chris’ swollen lips with his, tongue licking its way in with a gentle coaxing instead of the unforgiving, sort of onslaught way that they were both accustomed to. Chris’ fingertips danced along the curve of Sebastian’s throat, and he pressed in, further, lifting his hips and burying himself as deeply as he could. This wrenched a cry from Sebastian’s lips, which spilled into Chris’ mouth. He pulled back to watch raptly as Sebastian’s brow furrowed, eyebrows knotted together, and the way his mouth hung open as he tried so desperately to find words to say instead of sounds to make.

“Oh, _fuck_.”

Chris prided himself in his ability to render Sebastian’s usual eloquence and cadence with words useless and relatively non-existent.

“Gorgeous,” Chris gasped, suddenly and unexpectedly, dropping a series of wet, open-mouthed kisses to Sebastian’s shoulder and the nape of his neck, his fingers clutching with practiced delicacy at his throat.

“Wha –”

Chris pulled back, completely, and Sebastian let out a mournful noise at the loss of Chris’ warmth inside of and on top of him. Chris’ hands were on his shoulder and hip, manhandling him until he was laid out on his back, boneless and looking blissfully fucked out, a flush high on his chest and beginning to reach his neck and cheeks. He let out a puff of air as Chris bent his head down, pressing his mouth against Sebastian’s stomach and traveling downward for a moment to lick along Sebastian’s half hard cock. Sebastian wet his dry lips and pursed them together, unable to take his eyes off the sight of Chris between his thighs, mouth doing delightfully sinful things to him. 

“Please,” he breathed, reaching down and tangling a hand in Chris’ hair. “In – _inside_.”

Chris lifted his mouth from sucking at the head of Sebastian’s cock and looked up at him through his eyelashes, unable to keep the moan that escaped him at bay – the sight of Sebastian’s face far too much for him to take. He knelt back, grabbing Sebastian’s legs by the backs of the knees, and pushed them up to Sebastian’s chest. Sebastian moaned and dragged his teeth across his bottom lip, eyes locked on Chris’ as his legs pressed against his torso, his thighs already burning from the strain. His hand fell from Chris’ hair, and he wrapped his arms around his own legs, helping Chris in keeping them locked in place.

“Hurt?” Chris asked, raising an eyebrow and searching Sebastian’s face for the response.

The other man shook his head quickly, his eyelids closing for a moment. “No. No. S’good.”

“Right,” Chris breathed, looking down at the man spread out beneath him, his body pliant and waiting for him. “Okay.”

Chris pushed his way back into Sebastian, and was met with little resistance, having worked him open much earlier in the evening, his body still ready and wanting from only moments before. Sebastian’s eyes were suddenly open and wide as Chris filled him completely with one solid thrust, and he stared up at Chris’ face, hovering dangerously close to his above him.

“Kiss me,” he rasped, and before his request was even finished, Chris’ mouth was on his.

Sebastian tipped his head up, quiet sighs turning into low moans as Chris moved inside of him, his tongue and cock plunging with deliberate slowness into him. He let go of his legs, tangling both hands in Chris’ hair, and Chris fumbled with his own hands, gripping at Sebastian’s legs until they’re thrown over his shoulders, heels digging into his back with each thrust buried all of the way into Sebastian’s body.

Chris could feel the tingling, the pressure beginning to build at the base of his spine, and made a strained noise against Sebastian’s mouth, hand reaching to grip at Sebastian’s hip, fingers curling gently against him there. Sebastian pulled away from Chris’ lips, red, swollen, and wet, and watched his face intently for a moment, before pressing their foreheads together. His hands held steadfast in Chris’ hair and the back of his neck, fingers gently massaging him. Their eyes locked, Chris’ almost dared Sebastian’s to look away, to avert their gaze, but Sebastian’s stare challenged his own, and soon Chris was tumbling over the edge, gasping for the air that he couldn’t quite seem to find as his orgasm washed over him in tidal waves.

“Ride it out,” Sebastian breathed, as if Chris needed to be told otherwise, his hips meeting Chris’ in every upward thrust. “Yeah. _Yeah_ , that’s it. Christ, I wish you could see yourself.” Sebastian gasped, and echoed Chris’ earlier statement, “Gorgeous.”

Dropping his head to Sebastian’s shoulder, Chris rode out the last of it, hips colliding hard against Sebastian’s body as he spilled inside of him, wrenching those sharp, unrestrained cries from him that Chris so loved to hear. He rested, panting hard and fingers flexing against Sebastian’s hip. As he began to come down from the euphoric high that he had been on, Sebastian’s legs trembled against him and Chris grabbed them and pushed himself to his own knees carefully, settling Sebastian’s legs down on the bed, on either side of him. Chris grabbed the base of his cock and carefully pulled himself from Sebastian’s body, and he was met with a slight whimper. He pulled the condom off and deposited it over the bed, into a wastebasket they had pulled close to it for just that purpose. Chris reached in front of him, grabbing Sebastian’s nearly flaccid cock and stroking it to hardness within moments. Sebastian’s legs moved restlessly against the bed, and he lifted his hips from the bed, rocking into Chris’ closed fist, reaching back and grabbing at the headboard.

“No,” he whispered, swallowing hard and watching with heavy lidded eyes the way he moved in Chris’ hand, the head of his cock disappearing and then reappearing into view. “No. Your mouth. Please.”

Chris was quick to comply. He shuffled his way down the bed, his mouth first pressing against Sebastian’s and then working his way down, lips sweeping against a nipple and then grazing his sternum, tongue briefly dipping into his navel. Sebastian whined, tipping his hips up, his cock bumping against Chris’ throat. Chris settled between Sebastian’s legs, wrapping his arms around them and spreading them wide, warm hands brushing against the downy hair on the tops of his thighs. Sebastian’s breath left him, shuddering, as Chris kissed his way along the length of Sebastian’s cock before using his tongue to pull him into his mouth, lips closing gently around the head as he sucked him. Sebastian made a noise that neither of them could place, his grip on the headboard intensifying as he rocked carefully into Chris’ warm mouth, though it sounded nothing short of absolute pleasure.

Sebastian was coming undone before long, moaning, “ChrisChrisChris _Chris_ ,” as he spent himself, hitting the back of Chris’ throat for a moment. If he hadn’t been coming already, the tightness and the warmth that he had found there certainly would have made him. Chris’ eyes went wide for a moment, and Sebastian mumbled an apology as Chris throat flexed, swallowing as Sebastian spilled inside of his mouth, those wide eyes locked on his friend’s. Sebastian muttered, “Oh, holy hell, Chris. That’s – that’s – _fuck_ ,” and arched his back off the bed, blunt nails scratching against the headboard.

Pulling back and wiping the back of his hand against his mouth, surprised to find that he was trembling, Chris looked down at Sebastian, drinking in the sight of his body, flushed and covered in a sheen of sweat, utterly spent and yet looking like he wanted more. Chris’ hands moved over the oversensitive flesh at Sebastian’s sides, relishing in the sensation and sight of the other man trembling beneath him as he covered his body with his own. As he lay on top of him, Chris gently sucked at the skin where the juncture of Sebastian’s neck and shoulder met, listening to the quiet gasps that left him. Sebastian sighed and swallowed hard, his Adam’s apple bobbing as Chris’ mouth moved to cover it. He finally let go of the headboard, his arms beginning to shake from the strain of having held onto it so tightly, and draped his arms over Chris’ shoulders, fingertips of one hand gently moving along the length of his spine, his other hand tangling in the hairs at the nape of Chris’ neck. 

Chris’ hands, itching to busy themselves with touching Sebastian’s warm skin, came to rest on his hip bones, and Sebastian pushed his body toward Chris’ tentatively, gasping shallowly against the shell of Chris’ ear.

“I could sing praises of your stamina until the end of our days,” Chris chuckled breathlessly, kissing along the curve of Sebastian’s throat.

“Pay no mind to what my body supposedly wants,” Sebastian mumbled, closing his eyes and letting his neck be mouthed at and sucked on. “It lies.”

“Sleep?” Chris asked, lifting his head and bumping his nose against Sebastian’s chin.

Sebastian lifted his head and opened his eyes, raising his eyebrows and glancing down at Chris. He tangled his legs with the other man’s, hands and fingertips still moving in feather light touches along his back, attempting to move Chris off of him. However, the larger man seemed relatively keen to act as a blanket, his heated and damp skin just shy of driving Sebastian absolutely mad with want. Chris let out a “ _hrumph_ ,” in protest, and grabbed Sebastian’s wrists, pinning them to his sides against the bed.

“Sleep,” Sebastian finally responded, having given up, and watching as Chris’ head settled against his chest. “On the grounds that you actually let me do so, asshole. If I recall correctly, I was enjoying my nap a few hours ago when you decided to wake me.”

“If you’re complaining about the blowjob, I’ll see to it that I never wake you up that way again,” Chris mumbled with a smile, relinquishing his hold on Sebastian’s wrists.

“Oh, fuck no,” Sebastian sighed, closing his eyes and tipping his head back toward the pillows. “Best wakeup call in the universe. I just need some fuckin’ sleep if you want me to be of any use to you.”

“So –”

“Go to sleep, you oaf,” Sebastian grumbled good-naturedly. “You make a better blanket than a conversationalist. I’ll be here when you’re ready.”

The implications of such a statement went without saying, and Chris smiled. Hands clutching at whichever parts of Sebastian’s body that he could reach (his side and his arm), Chris hoped that the implications of the gesture did not go completely unnoticed.

Feeling Sebastian shudder briefly underneath him, Chris knew that they did not.


End file.
